Bora Ra
|type of villain = Power-Mad Alien Brute}} Bora Ra is the main antagonist of the 2016 Malaysian computer-animated film BoBoiBoy: The Movie. He is the ruthless and vituperative leader of Tengkotak, a group of the famous rebel from the planet Ata Ta Tiga. He was voiced by Azman Zulkiply. Personality Bora Ra is unique villain if compared with other villains whom BoBoiBoy and his friends encountered. While he did once fooled by Adu Du whom fought against him, Bora Ra is the vilest, brutal, and merciless that Ejo Jo is pale if compared with him, even if they share few similarities. He takes much more pleasure in psychologically tormenting BoBoiBoy and co. before killing them and greatly damaged Ochobot so bad that Klankabot had to sacrifice his remaining energy to revive him. During the final battle, Bora Ra went out of his way to ruined and destroy BoBoiBoy and Ochobot's friendship. Bora Ra is extremely arrogant and power hungry in his pursuit for Power Sphere and is apparent that he refuse to stand down and visibly angry if anyone dare to opposed or insulted him. Bora Ra was also purely confident in his own powers, as he boasted his overall ability that made him a nigh-invincible one man army. Bora Ra is unmistakably ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in pursuit of his goals. Due to his hubris, egomania and overall extreme narcissism, Bora Ra clearly suffers from a superiority complex. Storyline 'Past' Little know about his past before the event in BoBoiBoy: The movie. Bora Ra and his team was a known legendary notorious power sphere hunters who determine to keep all the power sphere by travel across the galaxy, by use any means to get them like violence. In extra comic of BoBoiBoy Galaxy #7, he invade GogoBugi to get Enerbot. Knowing that Enerbot is protected by the Mr.governor family, Bora Ra attack him along with his wife before he could chase their sons, who no other are 11 years old Kaizo and his toddler young brother, Fang. After he found out the brothers, Kaizo has no other choice but using Enerbot power to fight with him. Knowing that he can't overcome Kaizo with his new power, Bora Ra threaten to kill Fang if Kaizo didn't surrender himself, but it's only make Kaizo gone berserk due to his emotion and accidentally hurt Fang after his power become uncontrollable. Before Bora Ra could find his chance to attack the brothers, he was easily attacked by Maskmana, leaving one of his antenna cutting by him. 'BoBoiBoy : The Movie' He is first seen along with the other member of Tengkotak to capture Klamkabot, the 1st generation of power sphere to get his teleportation power, but he failed to get him due Klamkabot use his power to teleport himself along with a floating island. In earth, the Tengkotak gang make their entrance and demand BoBoiBoy to give the Power Sphere. Bora Ra takes Ochobot, and it made BoBoiBoy fight Bora Ra and Gaga Naz. Gaga Naz managed to defeat BoBoiBoy but failed to defeat Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Bora Ra used his black hole power to destroy the Rintis Island Park. Ochobot gets taken by the Tengkotak gang and unknown by them, Adu du and Probe sneak into their spaceship. Probe asks Bora Ra whether they are afraid of BoBoiBoy coming back to help Ochobot. Bora Ra felt strange when he heard that BoBoiBoy and Ochobot were friends. Probe answered with saying that he and Adu Du were friends. The other Tengkotak members erupt with laughter, much to Adu Du's fury. Adu Du and Bora Ra end up in a heated squabble. However, they are interrupted by information that BoBoiBoy was coming near. Bora Ra gives Adu Du the Kurita, a small squid that enlarges when exposed to water. Adu Du and Probe with the Kurita later get ejected into the sea. Yoyo Oo reported that Ochobot is runaway, and Bora Ra command him to release "J-Rex" to search him. Bora Ra finally located BoBoiBoy's gang in cave along with Klamkabot and Ochobot, and attack them. But Klamkabot manage to save them and bring them to the power sphere lab, which Bora Ra and Gaga Naz followed them and attacked them again.Bora Ra giving a permission to Gaga Naz to transform so he can finish the kids and captured Klamkabot quickly. When Klamkabot decide to throw the kids onto the moving platform, Bora Ra success to capture him. When Yoyo Oo try to extract Klamkabot teleportation power to Bora Ra, they finally found that the power is already transfer to Ochobot, which made him mad. He then make a contact to BoBoiBoy,and take Adu du, Probe and Papa Zola as hostage.He tell to BoBoiBoy if he didn't give Ochobot, he will finish them. BoBoiBoy refuse to give Ochobot to them, but he decide to save Adu du, Probe and Papa Zola who is taken by Bora Ra and teleport to them. In climaxes of their Battle, Bora Ra crushing Ochobot in front of BoBoiBoy with his power. When BoBoiBoy plea to him to reach Ochobot, he let him to reach him, but this is made him have a chance to brutally attacking BoBoiBoy. When he about to crushing him, he is stopped by Fang, and rushed go to him and defeat him. Bora Ra appear at BoBoiBoy and take half-dead Ochobot, destroying him in front of his eyes once again. Bora Ra decide to destroy BoBoiBoy with his metallic hammer. But unknown by him, Ochobot give all the kids his last energy to upgrade their power, and make BoBoiBoy able to dodge Bora Ra attack and transform into BoBoiBoy Blaze and BoBoiBoy Ice. Bora Ra use his black hole power to sucked him to his hammer, but BoBoiBoy using elemental split to free himself and success to overcome Bora Ra. However, Bora Ra does not giving up and use his Gargantuan Black Hole to finish all of them and try to runaway. Fang manage to chase him and attack him with his upgraded shadow manipulation, and Bora Ra try to contact Yoyo Oo to give a coordinate and teleport his spaceship to free from Fang attack. When the kids begin lose their hope due unable to capture him, however, Bora Ra is foiled by Adu du by giving him a false coordinate (and its shown Yoyo Oo along with Kiki Ta is captured by them) and teleport back to the floating island. Angered after know that he is foiled by Adu Du, Probe and Papa Zola, he manage to attack three of them. BoBoiBoy stopped him and use his elemental split to finish him by himself and save the others. When BoBoiBoy success to defeat him, he later being sucked by his own Black Hole. Quotes }} Gallery Bora Ra.jpg|Bora Ra and his troops captured Ochobot Tengkotak.jpg Trivia *His name is a pun from the name of the resort island Bora Bora. *Unlike most Kubulus, he has red skin and has one ear/antenna. Bora Ra only has one ear instead of two. He probably had a battle between him and someone in the past before the movie. in BoBoiBoy Galaxy #7 Extra Chapter, it's shown that Maskmana cutting his antenna after his arrival to help Kaizo and his brother, Fang. *As mentioned in the fanmails, Bora Ra captures Power Spheres for his own trophy collection and gives them to The Emperor so he can conquer many planets across the galaxy. Its also revealed in fanmail, he got a Black hole power from unknown power sphere. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Xenophobes Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Necessary Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Disciplinarians Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:God Wannabe Category:Enigmatic Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monsters Category:Strategic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure Evil